Nightmares and Comforts
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: When Mokuba has a nightmare, he looks to Seto for comfort. NON-Yaoi, lots of brotherly fluff! Reveiws welcome!


**Me: since my LAST Mokuba, Seto story didn't go too well in my eyes, I wanted to try again. So, here you are. Nightmares and Comforts.**

**Ryou: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. We'd tell you what would happen if we did, but then we would have several pages of things that you probably wouldn't read.**

**Me: y'know, I should just make a story that's things I would change if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh... meh, I'll get on that sometime.**

**Ryou: well, cheerio! Here's her new story then!**

**Bakura: *randomly runs in and kisses Ryou***

**Ryou: *stands in shock* *blushes* NYEH! *Faints***

**Bakura: I KNEW he would faint. Silly cream puff.**

**Me: Aww, here's the story.**

**

* * *

**

Mokuba shot up in bed, gasping for breath. His ebony hair was in a wild disarray and plastered to his forehead with sweat. He peered around the room shrouded in darkness, panting. He tried to force the panic down, but it kept coming back.

He finally got up, shedding the small comfort of his blanket and opened the door. He padded down the hallway as rain beat at the windows in torrents. He shivered. He got to Seto's door and noticed the light leaking from underneath it. He was still up?

Mokuba gently opened the door peering into his older brother's room. Seto sat at his desk, laptop on. The lights were off and the blue glow from the computer lit Seto in a washed out, pale kind of way. The effect was eerie.

"N-nii-san?" Mokuba called hesitantly. Seto looked up and saw his little brother in a white T-shirt at least 5 sizes to large for him. His hair was a mess and he was barefoot. With the meager light supply, he could see that the small boy's eyes were filled with supressed terror.

"Mokuba? Is something wrong?" He asked with a frown, standing up.

"I-I had a nightmare.' Mokuba said softly, shuffling his feet. Seto felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Come here." He said, Mokuba immeidiantly ran over, latching onto Seto as lightning flashed outside.

"Not a very good night to have a bad dream." Seto commented.

"Are you busy?" Mokuba asked worriedly, afraid that he might tell him to go back to sleep.

"I meant the weather, kiddo." He said with a half-smile.

"Oh." Mokuba mumbled.

"You wanna talk about it?" Seto questioned quietly, when Mokuba shook his head he nodded.

"I understand." He said, leading the younger Kaiba over to a couch. The sat down and Mokuba leant on his brother.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." He sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, it's fine." Seto told him with a small smile. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Mokuba answered.

"So what was it about?" Seto asked, pulling Mokuba into a side-hug.

"Well, I'm not too sure. But I couldn't do anything to help you, and they were gonna kill you! Y-you kept telling me to help, but I couldn't move. A-and then you just looked at me and you aked why I didn't help! And you d-died!" Mokuba was frantic now, crying into Seto's shoulder. "And you said you couldn't love me!" This last part hit Seto like a ton of bricks.

"Mokuba, you know that's not true, right?" Seto asked softly. "I love you Mokuba. Don't doubt that."

"But I'm always getting kidnapped and you have to come save me!" Mokuba sniffled again.

"That doesn't mean anything! It's not your fault that keeps happening!" Seto protested.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked finally.

"Yeah?"

"Am I a nusaince?" Mokuba said quietly.

"No! Why would you ask that? If anything your the opposite." Seto told him, wondering where all these questions were coming from.

"It's just that lately your always working. You barely ever seem to spend time with me anymore." Mokuba said, looking at his older brother with grey-blue eyes.

"I... I know that. I'm trying my best, Mokuba." He said, hugging the small boy again. "I just want us to have a good life."

"Thanks, Seto." Mokuba whispered, burying his head in the older Kaiba's chest.

They sat like that for awhile, and Seto gently picked Mokuba up when the boy's breathing became even and steady. He carried him to his room and put him back into bed, tucking the covers up to his chin.

He kissed Mokuba's forehead and slowly walked out. As he was closing the door behind him, he heard Mokuba sleepily say, "G'night, Nii-san." Seto smiled.

"Goodnight, Mokie."

* * *

**Me: So how was it? I personally think I suck at writing, so please reveiw and tell me what you think.**

**Ryou: *wakes up* I had... the most pleasant dream.**

**Me: Bakura kissed you.**

**Ryou: yes! That was the dream.**

**Me: that's a reality. You fainted right after it.**

**Ryou: ...oh. *gets up and runs off to find 'Kura***

**Me: REVEIW!**


End file.
